


A Ricked Twist In Our Story

by MasterPsychosis



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BDSM, Betrayal, Blowjobs, C137cest, Depression, Dom!Rick Sanchez, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, F/M, Gay Sex, Guilt, Incest, Jealousy, Kronenbergs, M/M, Older Characters, Porn With Plot, Possession, Punk rick, Sci-Fi, Torture, Young Rick, sub!morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterPsychosis/pseuds/MasterPsychosis
Summary: Rick feels bad about how much strain he's put Morty through over the course of their adventures together, and decides to pay Morty back by reinventing a new, much safer version of his Oxycontin Love serum that had once turned their entire planet into Kronenbergs. However, when he trades one flaw in the potion for another, Rick suddenly realizes that the new effects may be more devastating to their old way of life than ever before.





	1. Prologue (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry if the Chapter seems a little dull at the beginning, but I'm really excited to get into this and get the story rolling. Please leave me any suggestions or comments on the story below, and I'll be more than happy to take them into consideration. :] I hope you enjoy!

“Rick! T-That’s it! I’m done! I can’t take this anymore! A-All you do is use me as some sort of stupid cloaking device! I bet you don’t even care about me, you’re so-” The blue haired scientist leaned back in the pilot’s seat of his space ship and yawned, half listening to one of his grandson’s frequent rants about how much of an asshole he was: not that he was wrong. In fact, if the child had ever come up for breath, or asked him what he thought, he probably would have agreed with him. He’d seen too much shit in his life time, DONE so much more, to retain any shred of humanity long ago. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if he had been born an average kid with average intelligence. Would he have been happier with his life? “No, then I would’ve been depressed AND retarded.”

He unhooked his flask from his pants and, unscrewing the top, and tipped it back. The taste of stale whiskey washed over his tongue and down his throat, burning just a little bit as it went down. Not that this affected him any. He’d grown an sort of immunity to it over the years, drinking every type of liquor he could get his hands on across the galaxy, and there was some pretty potent shit out there. But whiskey had always been his favorite. The taste reminded him of when he had first finished building his portal gun. He had been drunk off his ass that night, having been drinking out of pure frustration as the stupid contraption had refused to work. He had to have been wasted to have even considered jamming a jar containing a rare form of green plasma that was known for being particularly unstable in the first place. Bu, lo and behold, it had worked, and he’d woken up with a terrible hangover next to some alien girl with way too many tits for one person.

Suddenly, Rick realised that it had gotten really quiet in the compartment. Morty had ended his rant, and was currently staring out into space, purposefully not facing him. He felt like he should say something, but he couldn’t pull himself to do it. Damn his pride. His grandson meant the world to him, and he couldn’t even bring himself to say two words of comfort to the child. He was way too young, younger than even he had been when he’d been exposed to all of this kind of stuff, and he knew how badly it had to be affecting the poor kid, but his accompaniment was paramount to provide protection for the galactic police, so he couldn’t just leave him behind. Besides, the scrawny boy drove him to be more careful no his ventures, because if there had been a god, lord would've know he didn’t give a rat’s ass about his own life, but Morty’s? Morty was a good kid. He deserved better than that. His safety meant the world to him, more than even his own daughter’s, not to say he didn’t care about her too. There was a reason he always called her sweetie, and had never raised his voice at her. In fact, he probably wouldn't have raised his voice at all if she just hadn’t married the guy who single-handedly neutralized every smart gene he had and made all his children some of the most stupid kids in the galaxy. But he’d always cared for Morty more than anyone else in his life, except for maybe his own mother, more so for the ever present, seemly unshakable shroud of innocence that always seemed to encompass him, regardless of what happened. Even after their previous reality had been completely demolished, now teeming with Kronenbergs, and he’d had to bury his own bloodied corpse, the kid has always sprung back from it, as peppy and wide eyed as he’d always been.

But not even Rick could deny that he’d put Morty through some fucked up shit since he had returned. And never once had he even made an attempt to make it up to the kid. At least, not flawlessly. There had been the whole fairy tale adventure they’d gone on, but almost letting Morty get raped in the bathroom by a giant jellybean wasn’t his idea of repayment for all the kid had done for him. The scientist’s lips drew tightly against his teeth. That particular memory still made his blood boil after all this time. If he hadn’t been so caught up in his own self righteousness about the entire trip and how much it sucked, then it wouldn’t have happened in the first place. And the trip hadn’t even been that bad; in fact, he’d actually enjoyed it by the end of the journey. But that didn’t mean that Morty had too, meaning that the blue haired genius had still failed to make up everything he’d done in the past to the single most important person in his life, not that he’d ever tell the kid that. He had a big enough head as it was sometimes for a kid who could barely pass basic math.

He pulled the spaceship into the garage, and hopped out, reattaching his flask to his hip. Morty, having remained silent this entire time, coldly slide out of the ship and, without even looking back, headed for the door into the house. “You know what, I’m just going to get ready for school tomorrow. I don’t want to show up half covered in slime and embarrass myself in front of Jessica like I did last time, thanks to you and your stupid plans.” The brunette stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, cutting out the usual sounds of the tv and Beth and Jerry arguing in the background. “When is he ever going to realize that that girl just isn’t into him? Not to say I don’t wish for his sake that she was, but even a blind man born without any ears would be able to tell that the girl just isn’t-” Wait a second. Morty had liked this girl for ages. And hadn’t he fucked up their entire old world because the kid wanted her to love him so bad that he’d ordered Rick to make a potion to return those emotions? Now Rick wasn’t huge on love. He personally saw relationships as a huge distraction from the only mistress he had ever needed in his life: science. But Morty definitely had had his heart set on the girl for a long time now, and something told him that the boy wouldn’t be giving up anytime soon. Which meant that getting her to love Morty back would be the perfect way to reward Morty for everything he’d done.

Now, it was true, that his last attempt at making a love potion of sorts had gone haywire, and that was an understatement, but Rick was determined to make sure that every last detail was sorted out to make the serum as safe as possible for use this time, more so because he was actually doing it because he wanted to this time, not because Morty refused to stop pitching a fit if he didn’t. In retrospect, a lot of time and trouble probably would have been saved if he’d just taken the five extra minutes to ensure the safety behind the mixture before he’d given it out for usage, but he’d only made it when he was bored, and had just wanted his grandson off his back. Besides, how many times did his inventions really go wrong? Less often than they probably should have, if he was honest. But regardless of that, he was determined to make sure that nothing would go wrong this time. And, with his math checked thoroughly over and over again, what could go wrong this time? He had modified the serum so it could not spread from person to person without the liquid physically coming in contact with the person’s skin, and had ensured to make the effects a bit less drastic than an all consuming, mind numbing sex drive enhancer hyped up on steroids. Plucking one of Morty’s hairs off of his lab coat that always seemed to accumulate there after what seemed to be every mission due to Morty’s hanging onto him at one point or another, he dropped it in the DNA scanner, and out poured not an orange liquid like last time, but rather an eye catching, shimmering vial of shimmering gold liquid. That had to be a good sign.

Rick plucked the vial from between the pincers holding it in the machine,then turned around to reach for a cork stopper off of his work bench. However, as he leaned over, the vial tipped a bit forwards and dripped slightly onto his hand. “Ah shit, what a waste.” Rick scooped up the stopper, pushing it tightly into the vial opening to prevent it from leaking any further, wiping his hand off on his lab coat. “It’s a good thing that this kind of thing doesn’t work on those who share your genes,” Rick thought nonchalantly, popping the door into the house open, and heading up the stairs towards Morty’s room. Although, he was a little nervous about his math being incorrect about that one very crucial, at least in his mind, detail. But, if he was wrong, he’d know in a moment anyways. He knocked on his grandson’s door to ensure he wasn’t rubbing one off before stepping into the small room, spotting his grandson laying on his bed. “What do you want Rick? I’m trying to sleep.” Morty groaned, sitting up to look at his grandfather as he entered the room, eyeing the glass of what looked like liquid ambrosia warily. “Oh no Rick. I’m not trying any other of your wacky experiments today! I’m tired; I - I want to go to bed.”

His head collapsed back against his pillow, rolling over onto his side, facing the wall of his room. “Just forget it.” “No, No Morty, look. I - *urp* - I know I haven’t really thanked you for all of the things you do for me, and I know this backfired last time, but look, I really want to make it up to you for my being such a rank piece of shit sometimes. This is the love serum you wanted for Jessica. I fix- *urp*- fixed it up so it won’t spread across the globe and cause some sex frenzy this time. I figured it was the least I could do.” Morty had jerked straight up when Rick had mentioned the love serum, and reached out his hands just in time to catch the vial and clutch it tightly to his chest. “Are you serious Rick? You worked it out all for me so I could get Jessica? But y-you called me a little creep after last time! You said it was s-some sort of roofie potion and-” “Yea,well, I decided it was the least I could do.” Rick cut off Morty’s rambling abruptly. “And I made it a lot less powerful this time, so she should go bat-shit insane on anything like that this time. So you’re welcome. Now stop your blabbering on before I change my mind and take it back so I can use it to get laid instead.”

Morty leapt out of bed, setting the vial carefully on the table beside him before springing forwards and encompassing his grandfather in a tight hug. “Thank you so much Grandpa Rick! I can’t believe you really did this for me!” “Yea, well, neither can I.” Rick sighed under his breath. But looking down at his beaming grandson, he couldn’t help but feel the beginning of a smile tug at the end of his lips. The kid was just so damn happy. “Now get some sleep kid. You’ve got a big day tomorrow.” Nodding, and giving the old man one more tight squeeze, Morty blabbered out one more string of thank yous before hopping back into bed as Rick turned the lights off, shutting the door behind him, feeling a whole more light-hearted than he had before. Morty was happy, he’d finally given his grandson something worth all the suffering he’d been through, and, finally, there seemed to be no negative side effects of the solution. It couldn’t have gone better. Glancing at his clock, Rick made his way back into the garage, collapsing wearily on his cot, pulling the blanket over himself. The day had entirely worn him out. So, removing his lab coat and unceremoniously tossing it to the floor, the scientist closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

Morty didn’t think he’d ever looked forwards to a day of school more a day in his life than he had today. Normally the being pushed against lockers, or onto the floor at almost every turn would have progressively soured his mood throughout the day, along with the constant reminders everywhere he looked that, unlike every other kid in this school, he didn’t have any friends to even help him get through the day. But today was not a normal day. Tightly clutching the vial in his pocket, being exceptionally careful not to let it get smashed or cracked throughout the onslaught of typical bullying he was put through, he waited patiently throughout the day for math class to come around. Never had a school day gone so slowly, although, in retrospect, Morty hadn’t completed a full day’s worth of school in a long time now, with Rick constantly dragging him out of school and all. Not that he minded it too much; he’d always enjoyed hanging around his grandfather, even though he could be a really big jerk sometimes, but he couldn’t help but wonder what he would do once Rick was gone. Would he carry of his grandfather’s legacy, traversing the universe and different dimensions across space and time, or would he be doomed to a minimum wage, low satisfactory job on Earth as a result of missing out on so much schooling? He couldn't imagine himself ever being smart and witty enough to accomplish everything his grandfather did without him being around, but some part of him in the back of his mind realized the fact that, even though he complained about it more than anything else, he’d never want to give up on the crazy adventures he and Rick had gone on together, even after he was dead and gone.

Dead and gone. Morty shuddered slightly at the thought, trying to dispel the thought from his head. Ever since they had destroyed their reality and left it behind to replace alternate versions of themselves, Rick had become the only person who was authentic in his life anymore. Sure, he had shared what had happened with this reality’s Summer, and they had bonded over that fact and were now closer than he’d ever been with his sister before, but whenever he looked at the rest of his family, and even those at school, blissfully living out the rest of their lives in their own little worlds, he couldn’t help but see them as exactly what they were: copies. Copies of everyone he’d known and loved back home. And perhaps that was weird of him, considering the fact that he himself had copies and copies of himself and Rick throughout the universe as well, but each of them had their own versions of their Ricks and their families back home. But he had lost all of his. He didn’t have the original mom that had birthed him and raised him from birth anymore. He didn’t have the sister that he’d shared so many memories and arguments with,. And, although they would recall those memories as well, they weren’t memories of him. They were memories of a different Morty that they’d never see again. Only Rick remained the only stable person in his life. Rick was the only real person that he knew from his own reality, the one he’d latched onto as the only real stable point in his life, and the thought that even he would be gone one day too, leaving him stranded, alone amongst all the people who walked around oblivious to who he actually was, where he actually belong, was something he simply didn’t want to think about.

Morty’s thumb lightly traced the cork stopper on the vial in his pocket as he subconsciously made his way towards math. The whole thought process had made him start to rethink the whole idea of using the potion, on the off chance it ruined everything, and he’d have to leave everything behind again. Well, it did for a moment anyways, until he stepped through the door and saw her. “Jessica..” He sighed, a small smile crossing his face as he fell into the typical love drunk stupor he always did when he saw her. The wa her long, lovely red hair cascaded down her back and shoulders, her perfect complexion, and subtly curved body…

“Morty Smith, the bell has already rung. Now are you going to sit down, or am I going to have to come over there and drag you into your seat by myself?” Mr. Goldenfold’s voice snapped Morty out of his little world, and he hurried quickly to his seat, hiding his reddening face and try to avoid the stares the other kids were giving him. Sitting at his desk, the brunette started to evaluate his options. He sat to the right of Jessica, three rows back, and there was no way that he could simply pretend to trip and fall onto her this time without it looking obvious, especially in a room full of people. The only real shot he had at this working was for him to show it to Jessica outright. Considering this, he supposed it wasn’t too outrageous of an idea, as she’d seemed pretty interested in Rick’s workshop when he’d shown it to her at the giant house party they’d thrown, but the chances of getting a girl of her popularity status alone was almost unthinkable.

That is, unless she had to. Looking down the aisle created between the desks, Morty could see her phone poking out of her backpack, it’s glittering pink case contrasting the pastel blue fabric. “Alright everybody, it’s time to hand in those math worksheets I handed out yesterday! Hurry up now, we don’t have all day!” Morty never did his homework. He never had the time to do his homework, to be more precise. But walking up to the front of the classroom along with everyone else gave him a clear shot at grabbing Jessica’s phone out of her bookbag, ad so he hastily ripped a random page of notes out of his notebook and hurried to the front,pausing only briefly to snatch the girl’s phone and pocket it before continuing up to the front. And, as he returned to his seat, it seemed as if everything had played out perfectly. Nobody had notice his quick maneuver, causing a smile to play upon the edge of his lips.

The rest of class proceeded without any issues, and when the bell rang, Morty made sure to pack up his things as slowly as possible without looking suspicious. And, surely enough, he didn't have to wait long. “Hey, wait a moment, I can’t find my phone.” Jessica’s voice said, followed a moment after by “No, you guys go ahead. I’ll catch up with you after I find it.” And then it was just the two of them in the class alone together. Perfect. “H-Hey Jessica, I can help you look for your phone.” Morty walked towards her, trembling slightly. He was almost positive she’d be able to see through his motive, or decline his offer, nullifying the entire attempt. She turned around. “Oh, thank you Morty! But I don't want to hold you up.” Oh no, it’s no big deal. I-I walk anyways.” He smiled sheepishly, then proceeded to pretend to search under the student desks with her. “Do you know when you last had it?”

"No!.” She answered exasperatedly. “I was almost positive I had it during lunch, but I’m not so sure now.” While she was talking, having her back towards him, Morty quickly slide her phone under Mr. Goldenfold’s desk. “Well, I’m sure it’s around here somewh- Found it!” Jessica turned around to see Morty laying on the floor, his arm outstretched under the table before withdrawing his arm to reveal her phone. “I guess you must have put it in your sweater pocket, and it fell out and someone accidentally kicked it under the table at the beginning of class. Funny huh?” He handed her the phone. “Yeah! That’s so weird; I almost always put it in my bookbag, but I was more preoccupied with other things. Thank you Morty!” She slipped the phone back in her bookbag, and lifted it onto her shoulder.

“Wait, Jessica!” She turned to look at him as she reached the doorway. “I have something I want to show you!” Morty pulled the vial from his pocket. “You see this? R-Remember when I showed you my grandfather and my’s cool lab right?” She nodded. “Well, we’ve been working recently on this formula that -- uh,- is supposed to give you , um, a flawless complexion if you rub it into your skin, and I figured you’d, ya know, like some?” Curse his stuttering. He sounded so sketchy, but yet she took the vial anyways, seemly to take the bait. “Really?! That’s so sweet of you! Here, I’ll even try some on right now!” She popped the cork out.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Rick had been sitting in his workshop, attempting to build a device that had the ability to generate dark matter as a type of cloaking mechanism. Work had been going well so far, and he’d made quite a bit of progress, except for one minor detail: For some reason, Rick couldn't get his grandson off his mind for the life of him. Constant thoughts about his well being, and a perpetual drive to keep checking the clock and counting down the hours until he arrived home had pestered the scientist to a low level of irritation. Finally, he slammed his screw driver down of the workbench and stood up. “I’m never going to get work done at this rate, damn it.” Why was he even thinking about the annoying little brat so much anyways? There was only the way it felt when he clutched his lab coat out of fear, or the way those large, innocent brown eyes always stared up at him admiringly, or his submissive nature, his willingness to go out of his way to please Rick, and the way his soft silky brown curls felt…

Holy shit, he’d been drinking too much. Rick tossed his flask away from him, and staggered slightly over to his cot. What he needed was a good rest, and to sober the hell up. Of course, it’s not like these thoughts were completely foreign to him. He’d always felt some sort of affection towards his grandson, but Rick had always written it off as his paternal instincts towards the child. But these? These were different. These weren’t the same as the protective grandfather feelings. These were more than that. More than anything he’d felt in a very, very long time. The feelings of needing Morty in his sight at all times, the feelings of anxiousness when he wasn’t around, the sudden feelings of possessiveness. He couldn't think of any reason that such feeling had come onto him so fast, and in such powerful waves, and yet the only thing Rick could think about while laying in his bed was what it would feel like to have Morty in his bed with him, laying besides him, laying beneath him…

“You’re a sick fuck, Sanchez.” Rick gritted his teeth, continuing to ignore the trickle of arousal he’d been trying to play off as just a random occurrence, having no correlation to the fact he couldn't keep his grandson off his mind, but that was becoming increasingly harder to believe when the last image caused his hard-on to twitch noticeably in his pants. But there was no way that could be the case, because he hadn’t had any feelings similar to this towards anyone in decades, even Unity. And there was absolutely no explanation as to why they would come on so fast, and so strong, just out of the blue, and for his grandson for pity’s sake. He’d always been into some really fucked up things though, just because he knew they were fucked up. But sometimes he’d feel bad afterwards, and he’d neglect to have a desire to do it ever again. Maybe this was one of those times.

Playing with that possibility, Rick unlatched his pants and slid them down to his ankles. God, what he was about to do was disgusting, and he knew that to be fact. But, for some reason, the thought of just how wrong it was seemed to just make him harder. He palmed himself through his navy blue boxer briefs, letting his head hit the pillow with a small sigh of relief as he freed his throbbing erection from the constraints of fabric, springing up impressively. Closing his eyes, the blue haired genius curled his fingers firmly around the upper half of his cock, beginning to stroke it firmly and quickly. He had always preferred roughness when it came to his sexual preferences, and this was the case whether he was pleasing himself or ramming his dick into a female 3 times his junior handcuffed to the headboard of his bed. “Ohhhh,shit …” An image of Morty, blindfolded and bound to the end of his bed popped into Rick’s mind, and his hips bucked slightly into his hand, almost causing him to mess up the rhythm he’s settled into.Or maybe not blindfolded. He wanted to be able to see those large, beautiful doe eyes stare up at him as he pressed his dick deep into Morty’s tight, virgin ass as he called out his name breathlessly.

That did the trick. Moaning out his grandson’s name shamelessly, Rick came, spurting cum all over his abdomen, and causing it to dribble down his length into the hair at the base. He hadn’t came that quickly in more years than his grandchildren had been alive, but holy hell had that felt good. He hadn't gotten off that easily in ages, and he wasn’t sure if that was good or bad, considering the nature of just how he got off, but he’d worry about that later. Grabbing paper towel off his night table he began to dab away at the liberal amount of cum decorating the lower half of his body. As he was finishing, however, the scientist was startled to hear a knock on his door. Shit, someone must have heard him. In a slight panic, Rick threw the paper towel in the trash can near his bed, then reached down quickly to grab the blanket he’d tossed off his bed to hide his now shrinking, yet still exposed cock as the doorknob began to turn.


	3. Chapter 1

_“Oh, they tell me of a home far beyond the sky.~”_

 

Stars whizzed past, bright streaks against a dark expansion of nothing.

 

Nothing of all.

 

_“And they tell me of a home far away.~”_

    The familiar buzz of electricity zipping through the various working just below the surface of the control panel. Blinking lights littered the dash, reflecting faintly against the top of the glass dome above them.

 

_“Oh, they tell me of a place where no storm clouds rise.~”_

    A crumpled up white lab coat laying on the ground, and the faint, ever present smell of stale liquor.

 

_“Ohhhhhhhhhhh, they tell me of an uncloudy day.~”_

 

Rick was leaned back in the pilot seat, gazing out into space without really seeing it at all. It had been a week now since Morty had almost walked in on his getting himself off to the idea of the younger boy, a week and a day since reinventing the love serum that had completely ruined their old reality a few months before. He had managed to pull the blanket up over himself just as the door had swung wide open, and the brown haired kid had waltzed in, completely oblivious to what he had been all of two seconds away from witnessing, and asked Rick why he had called him name so loudly.

 

_“I was just dreaming of you fucking up and irritating the ever-living shit out of me, as usual. Like I don’t get it enough in real life, now I have to deal with you fucking up in my dreams as well.”_

 

    The crestfallen look on his grandson’s face as he’d left the room had almost shattered Rick’s heart instantly. The fear of getting caught, the irritation at not being able to focus all day, and the relief that he’d managed to cover himself in time had just poured out in one sarcasm ridden reply, and yet he was glad for the excuse to get the kid out of the room so he could redress himself. Yet guilt for upset him weighed heavy in the pit of Rick’s stomach, like he’d just swallowed a sack of stones. He shouldn’t have snapped at the kid as hard as he had. But there was nothing that he could do about that now. Regretting something doesn’t make the fact it happened dissipate anything. So he had pulled his pants up, buckled his belt, and picked up his math for the serum he had created, having had a sneaking suspicion that he knew just exactly where this surprising new found attraction to his daughter’s son had sprung up from.  

 

    Rick took a swig from his flask, then, finding it to be empty, tossed it unceremoniously over his shoulder next to his lab coat and groaned. Despite what he had hoped, his hunches had proven correct. After very close revision, and countless times reading and rereading his calculations and predictions, Rick had stumbled upon a very mineut, yet crucial detail he had managed to overlook. While preparing the new formula, he had concerned himself with ensuring that the effects could not spread to other people through anything over than immediate skin contact, and that the effects would not turn the host crazy, or into some weird human bug hybrid. And this he had accomplished, yet, in his succeeding to neutralize one dangerous flaw, he had managed to create another one, with possibly much more devastating effects than destroying entire worlds. At least, it was in Rick’s mind. The serum now worked on those with similar genetic makeups to those whose DNA was being used in the concoction, including family members. And he had, in a moment of simple carelessness, spilled some on himself. And while he at least now knew where the new feelings were stemming from, he had absolutely no idea how to fix it, leaving him feeling more in the dark than ever before about how to approach them.

 

It wasn't like he hadn't entertained the thought before. He’d always had a different kind of attraction to Morty than he had with anyone else in his life, but every time the thoughts and feelings had arose, he’d been able to rebury and ignore them in the darkest reaches of his subconscious and pretended they didn't exist. Constant reminders of what their relationship was and always had been were not hard to find when the label “Grandpa” was heard at least twice a day. And, up to this point, those had been more than enough to trigger what little sense of guilt he could still manage after all these years, and remind him to keep such thoughts at bay. Not to mention that there had always been the fact that the child couldn't go an entire day without mentioning how how strong his feelings were for Jessica.

 

Jessica. “Fucking shit Sanchez; this is what happens when you try being nice.” Rick growled, bringing on arm from behind his head and slamming it down on the dashboard. The serum had worked like a charm on her; of course it would. He was the one who had designed it to after all. And no even two days later, Morty had come dancing into the garage, practically floating, and announced that Jessica and he were now “officially a couple”, and how “thankful he was to Rick “ for doing this for him. And all he could do is smile stiffly and tell his grandson just how _happy_ he was for him, and how it wasn't such a big deal like the news that there hadn't been some kind of mix up where it only worked on family member instead of everyone but didn't disappoint him in the slightest. And the worst part about it was he didn’t even have the right to mad about it. This was a situation he had one hundred percent out himself into, and he hated it. He hated how it amplified his already perverted feelings for Morty, and how jealous it made him, but even more so he hated the fact that he didn’t want the feelings to go away now, even if he could make them. Finally he had some sort of excuse to face what he’d been running from for so long. But now Morty had Jessica, and there was no way that he would ever have a shot at the kid now in his lifetime; not that he would’ve anyways. The thought of ever telling Morty about these feelings, even just for the relief of getting it off his chest, would have repulsed him, and, even worse, ruin the tight bond the two had; something Rick wouldn't risk for the world, no matter how unwilling he was to admit it to anyone else.

 

    But just imagining the girl with his grandson irritated him. It was his inability to deal with that jealousy that had driven him out on a couple of midnight space cruises such as the one he was on now. First of all, she had been hogging up time that normally would have been devoted to their miscellaneous adventures with her wanting to constantly be around the boy now. Which of course Morty didn’t mind, but it took away valuable time that they could have been bonding at Blitz & Chitz, trying to see who could beat whose high score in Roy, or collapsing entire governments, or maybe blowing up stars for the hell of it. But no, instead Morty was stuck on the couch, watching some shitty teen drama with a girl who barely over a week ago was too self absorbed in her own popularity to have given the kid the time of day, whereas he had devoted countless hours to making sure he didn't get his head blown off or heart ripped straight out of his chest. “Oh no, but if Jessica shows up with a chocolate bar for him, she’s really showing ‘ just how much she really loves him’.” He shot a look at the clock on the control panel. 10 am. He needed to head back home soon before anyone noticed he’d been gone all night. He lazily punched in the coordinates for Earth into the autopilot, then closed his eyes. Maybe he’d be able to sleep a little before he arrived.

 

                 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    By the time Rick arrived home, Jessica and Morty were already curled up together on the couch in the living room watching some show about parents shoving their young children into scanty clothing, and buying them spray tans to compete in some four year old beauty contest; the sound of wailing toddlers playing so loudly that Rick could hear the TV before he actually entered the house. “Can - *urp* - Can you please turn that shit down? I’m having an aneurysm here.” He strode through the living room into the kitchen. “Rick! This is Jessica’s favorite show! You- You don’t have to insult it like that!” Morty whined back hesitantly, caught between siding with his grandfather and his new girlfriend, who had sat up as soon as the older man had walked into the room, and was now glaring angrily at the entrance into the kitchen. “Nothing personal Morty, It’s just that I can already feel my IQ points dropping, and I’m aware some people in this house can’t afford to lose the few they have.” Rick reappeared in the doorway, chugging down a carton of orange juice, seemingly oblivious to Jessica’s quickly reddening complexion as he stared down at his grandson. “Are you calling us stupid?!” Jessica stood up, staring down Rick, who shrugged.

“No, I was referring to my side of the family. It was obvious to me the moment I entered the room and your choice in entertainment that you didn’t have any left to lose in the first place.” Morty watched in horror as the red head’s face went from bright scarlet to a deep magenta. He partially agreed with the fact that the show was, well, it was rubbish, but he had at least had the tact to just let her enjoy it. But now that Rick had decided to state this fact, Jessica had gone from cute and peaceful to looking about ready to jump the blue haired man. Besides,” Rick took another sip of orange juice. “Stupid would have been a bit too lenient of a word. If I had been addressing you, I would’ve gone with more along the lines of straight up retarded.”

 

    “Rick! Knock it off!” Morty pleaded. Jessica’s shock at the statement only hindered her a second before the look of rage returned in full force. “How DARE you come in here with your negative, condescending comments and refer to me and my Morty that way!”  She was right up in Rick’s face now, staring straight up at him. Rick, however, barely acknowledged her, refusing to even look down at the teenager invading his personal space. God, he hated when people did that. “Your Morty?” He scoffed. “Sorry carrot top, but he’s my grandson. I outrank you. And I’m not particularly concerned with the feelings of a girl who barely less than a week and half ago wouldn’t look at him because he wasn’t popular or handsome enough for her.” Jessica opened her mouth to retort, but couldn’t find a good enough response to contradict the statement. He was right, after all. But she couldn’t just admit that to him. Or Morty, whose presence she was aware of, now standing behind her. “But I do now, so that’s not the point! I just hadn't realized what a sweetheart he was up until then! Right Morty?”

 

    Morty gulped. Both Jessica and Rick were staring at him now expectantly. If he sided with Jessica, Rick would know the truth behind why she liked him so much now and laugh at him, but if he sided with Rick, Jessica would get angry at him too, and he didn’t think he would able to stand that. “S-She’s right Rick! Are you saying she's shallow or something?” “I'm just saying that if she was a puddle, I could stand in her barefoot and not get my feet wet.” Rick met Morty’s stare, and the younger boy flinched a little under the intensity of it. “Fine, you know what?” Jessica marched over to the couch, grabbing her purse. “Thank you Morty, but _someone,_ ” She shot a pointed look at Rick. “..Seems intent upon ruining our good time, so I’m just going to call you later. Goodbye Morty.” She kissed him on the cheek, the turned and headed for the front door, disappearing from view. “Good! Don’t let any of your ugly spray tan come off on the door when it hits you on the way out!” There was no response, only the sound of a door slamming shut and the rattling of the windows accompanying it.  

 

    Morty touched his cheek where she had kissed him as Rick downed the rest of the orange juice. “So that’s the girl you’ve liked for the last few years huh?” Morty nodded, still staring at the doorway that Jessica had disappeared through. Rick turned back into the kitchen, tossing the empty carton into the trash.

  
“God, what a bitch. “


	4. Chapter 2

"W-What the hell, Rick?!" Morty turned on Rick indignantly. "Y-You can't j-just talk to my girlfriend like that!" The brunette glared up at the older man, who shrugged, attempting to hide the fact that his blood was still boiling just beneath his skin from the encounter. "You mean the girl*URP*friend who you drugged into dating you?" He shot back, snorting as he watched the younger male struggle for a retort. "I can't believe you made me waste my time and intelligence of whooing someone so dull. I'm not getting younger Morty; at least waste my time on someone who doesn't have the IQ of a fucking donut next time." He emptied his flask, and turned away to head for the garage door. He had better things to do than stand here and argue with his grandson over who had the moral high ground in this situation. It didn't help that he was still sober enough to feel a small pit of guilt already forming in the pit of his stomach for snapping at the boy. Not enough to apologize of course, but a pit never the less. Besides, he had more important things to focus on now. Like where had he left his damn bottle of whiskey?

"You can be a-a real asshole sometimes, you know that Rick?!" Morty yelled after him, only to hear the slamming of the door into the garage as a response. Everything fell quiet in the house now, minus the blair of the television in the background. The young boy sighed, crossing back over to the couch and picking up the remote, turning the screen off. Rick was right, of course. Jessica wouldn't even care about his existence had he not used the love serum on her, but that didn't give him the right to call her shallow. "At least she shows me more love and care than you ever have, you old was." He muttered, angrily storming up the stairs to the bathroom, where he proceeded to strip himself down and hop into a warm shower. He felt the warm water rush over his shoulders and down his back, rinsing away his bitterness along with the dirt and grime he had accumulated over the course of the last few days. He rested his head against the shower wall, banging one fist against the tile in frustration. He hated it, how Rick was always right about everything. He'd always idolized Jessica; seen the red head as the pinnacle of perfection in life. She was pretty, she was popular, and he'd had a crush on her for as long as he could recall. 

But over the course of the last week, he had also come to terms with the fact that she was as dull as a brick. All she liked to do was gossip about school and watch mind numbing reality shows for hours on end. And she wasn't as kind as he'd thought she'd be. Jessica had already shown in the past week a side of herself that Morty had never seen before: she was cruel and possessive. And not the romantic, deal-able kind of possessive either. She would threaten to fight any girl who she thought stared at Morty a little too long, or a little to strangely for her taste, and already it was starting to ware on him. She seemed to believe that every girl in the school wanted to get in between them, and while at one point he would have fantasized about being in the position he was now, the reality of the situation was actually really shitty. Not that this completely nullified his emotions towards the girl. He'd loved her for so long by this point that, even with all the downsides of the relationship, he wasn't entirely sure that he would want it to end anyways. Perhaps it was just an after effect of the concoction Rick had given him to act so clingy and aggressively; it wouldn't surprise him if this was the case. The last time the scientist had made the serum after all, it had caused mass chaos over everyone thirsting for him at once. Perhaps this was the same case now, just without the apocalyptic spread thrown into the mix.

Maybe he should have just manned up and tried to win Jessica over the old fashion way. He had to admit, he had never had the balls to try, so maybe she would have liked him regardless. Then she wouldn't act so overly possessive of him, and he could get rid of that little nagging feeling at the back of his head every time he saw her that he was conning himself in this relationship; that she didn't really like him. Normally, he would have just asked for the antidote to the serum by now from Rick, but after the exchange down stairs only minutes prior, there was no way he could admit that he wasn't happy with Jessica now. Rick would never let him live it down. Morty sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe he should have just let it go after the disaster the serum caused the first time. May be it had been the universe's way of using divine intervention to keep him out of this mess in the first place.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick, in the meantime, had located his whiskey and had settled down in his cot, staring up at the ceiling blankly. He could hear the rush of running water two floors above running through the pipes, and knew from this that the boy must have gone to bathe and cool his thoughts. Showers to Morty were what alcohol was to him. Relaxing, rejuvenating, and a way to collect one's thoughts. Only one was arguably more reasonable than the other. Rick took another swig out of the bottle, relishing in the burning sensation he felt as it flooded down his throat. God, he was so fucked. The kid was so head over heels for the chick that he had even decided to argue with him in her defense. Morty _NEVER_ argued with Rick; not when it wasn't about safety or about one of their adventures at least. And there was nothing he could do about it...well, he could have whipped up another potion for him as well, but Rick didn't want to stoop to such a level of sheer desperation. It was unbecoming of a Rick to succumb to such pathetic feelings of desperation due to jealousy, especially over attraction. No, if he were going to win over Morty, he would have to win him over by himself. 

Not that the idea was tantalizing in and of itself. The idea of concocting a serum and portal-ing into the shower with the brunette was more appealing than he wanted to admit. He could see himself bending the younger male over the counter as he climbed out of the shower dripping wet, practically hear Morty whimpering his name in the way he sometimes did when he was frightened or needed help, looking up at him with those large, brown eyes as he knelt in front of him and-

"God Damn it," Rick huffed, subconsciously rubbing himself through his boxers as he pictured the scene. "You god forsaken pervert.." He was going to hell, he was sure if it. And as much as these thoughts of Morty, his own grandson for pity's sake, made him sick, they equally turned him on. He had done some messed up things in his life, many worse than being sexually interested in his own kin, but somehow it felt worse to him than anything he had ever done before. Yet, that innocence Morty had that made him feel sick at himself for thinking of him in such a way was exactly what also aroused him; what he had started to pleasure himself to the thought of ruining completely. He wanted to take that innocence that no amount of violence, no amount of bloodshed had been able to even taint, and obliterate it. 

And it was imagining this very fantasy that drove him over the edge at last, cumming harder than he had in years over his lower abdomen as he groaned, arching up into his own grip as his eyes rolled back in his head. And as he lay there, massaging the last drops of semen out of the head of his length, he couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief at himself. God, he was _sick_. No, he wasn't sick, this stupid love potion was making him think these thoughts. That was the reason he could barely look his grandson in the eye without feeling his heart jump a little in his chest. It was the reason that seeing his daughter's son on the couch with that red haired teenage bimbo made his blood pressure rise and caused him to see red. At least, it helped the process along. Rick couldn't deny to himself that he had entertained the thoughts before all of this had occurred; that his preference for the young boy didn't surpass him being just a cloaking device that he needed to take with him everywhere he went. If he was honest, he actually enjoyed the little shit's company, even though he had the tendency  to be incredibly dim witted at times. Whenever the kid looked at him, he felt like the teenager could see straight through him into his soul. And despite all the atrocities he had seen the older man do, he seemed to believe there was some kind of good deep down in the old pervert anyways. 

In fact, the kid seemed to be the only one who could keep his morals in check. And, as much as he swore he would take the fact to his grave with him, no matter how much it would piss him off at times, it was an ability he appreciated. The child always knew how to bring out the best in him. And there was very little 'best' left to pull from to begin with. Rick pushed himself off of the cot, and crossed over to his desk, tossing the empty bottle of whiskey to the side unceremoniously. He needed something to do; some way to distract himself. He picked up his screwdriver, sighing. Something told him concentrating on his work was going to be a whole hell of a lot harder from now on. 


	5. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I'm going to try updating more frequently from now on, so thank you for baring with me. Also, feel free to comment or message me; I'd love the feedback! Hope you enjoy!

2:43 am. 

 

Rick squinted at the clock next to his bed, groaning softly and rolling over onto his other side, facing the wall. Not that he was going to even attempt to fall back asleep. This wouldn't be the first time he had woken up in the middle of the night by himself. He never had been able to sleep well; the only nights he got through an entire sleep cycle were the ones where he passed out drunk and stayed in an alcohol induced comatose state for hours, long past when the sun would rise, indicating the beginning of the following day. But, thanks to his extreme tolerance to the stuff by this point, it took hours of heavy drinking to get to that point, and by then the sun would be out and it wouldn't have been worth the effort. No, it was too late for him to dream about getting any rest now; he was already fully awake at this point. He swore under his breathe, pushing himself up off of his bed, brushing his hair out of his face and stretching. Now that he was up, he might as well find a way to make a productive use of his time. The scientist trudged over to his desk and sat down, but instead of immediately picking up his tools as he normally would have, the old man's eyes instead wandered over to a picture of himself and Morty he had framed on the back corner of his desk. It was a photo that had been taken by Beth a while back, with Rick ruffling Morty's hair affectionately. The brunette was laughing in the picture, and his eyes raked over the young boy's features. The way his eyes bunched up at the outer corners when he smiled, the way he half attempted to cover his grin with the back of his hand. The way those over-sized chocolate colored eyes looked up at him in adoration. Rick couldn't imagine the last time his grandson had looked up at him like that. 

 

It had been exactly 3 months and 12 days since Morty and Jessica had started going out, and every day since then, the older man had been able to feel the two growing further and further apart. It had started simply enough, with Morty wanting to stop skipping school to traverse the universe on the impromptu adventures Rick always had been able to come up with, insisting that he needed to 'work on bringing his grades up before the end of the year.' Rick had all but scoffed at that. "School is for mindless sheep who don't know what else to do when they're not being told what to do and what's important, M-*URP*-Morty." But Morty had brushed this off all the same, and as cynically as he regarded school, the scientist could not help feeling a small bit of pride in the boy when he overheard Beth and Jerry complimenting his on managing to pass all of his classes. "It's really t-thanks to Jessica," the boy had stuttered back sheepishly. "S-She really pushed me to do my best." The red head had also started joining the family for dinner more and more often as the weeks had turned into months; the entire family seemed to enjoy her company, so why not? The whole family except for him, that is. Eventually he had grown tired of glowering at her across the table, only for her to smirk a him secretly when nobody else was looking. She had Morty under her thumb, and she knew it. It had taken all of his willpower not to just lay down the cold hard truth on her right there, but with the help of some divine power, he had managed to keep his mouth shut. Instead, he had taken to retreating to his room for dinner, ignoring everybody as best as he could. 

 

All of this, maybe he could have dealt with. The smirks, the dinners, the having to see the two cuddled up on the couch every time he passed through into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Perhaps he could lived with all of these annoyances, had it been not been for one crucial thing: Morty had stopped spending time with Rick. Whenever the kid wasn't sleeping, eating, or jacking off, he was out on dates with Jessica, or studying with her, or accompanying her places, or doing whatever the hell else teenagers did these days. All that was important was that it had cut into all of the time that the kid normally would have spent exploring with him, helping with his various exploits or just chilling at Blips and Chitz all day. Whenever he would invite the boy to come with him somewhere, it was always the same old excuse. "Oh, s-sorry Rick, I'm hanging out with Jessica today."

 

This fact alone would have pissed off the blue haired man regardless of his state, but coupled with his feelings for the youngest Smith, the act of being completely brushed aside for someone else made him absolutely livid. What was it that she had that he didn't? Sure, she was female, but he'd spent enough time around the little shit to know that he would fuck practically anything that moved, regardless of gender. Maybe it was his age? He had gone to the local high-school as Tiny Rick, but he wouldn't consider putting his own old features on a teenage body making himself 'younger'. It definitely wasn't an accurate representation of what he had been in his young rocker days, that was for sure. Yes, that had to be it. He was already smarter, funnier, and better looking than the idiot red head, but maybe he lacked the ability to make Morty really _look_   at him in the light he wanted him to. Rick set down the photo, instead grabbing his portal gun. He needed to anti-age himself, and thanks to his extensive travels and fantastic memory, he knew exactly where he needed to go.   


~

11:36 PM 

 

Morty had never been a huge fan of crowds, and that's exactly what party's were. Large crowds of people all stuffed into small, way too warm spaces with bright neon lights and loud, blaring music piercing an otherwise dim room of people dancing up on each other or lining the walls. In his hands he grasped two cups of punch, one for himself and one for Jessica, but he couldn't seem to find her anywhere as he bobbed and weaved through various throngs of people, hastily muttering apologies as he cut his way through the rooms. In one corner, he could see Summer and Brad making out heavily, and he grimaced slightly before hurrying into the adjoining room: the living room. The room was stiffing hot, and smelled so strongly of weed it made his eyes and nose burn. And there, at the center of the room with her friends, was Jessica. She looked up at him as he crossed over to her, smiling as he planted a kiss on her forehead and handed her the drink, sitting down next to her. "Thank you baby." The red head greeted him, taking a long drink from the cup before setting it down on the coffee table they were all crowded around next to a white, powdery substance that looked suspiciously like baking powder to the young kid. "Isn't this party just a blast?" "Oh, uh, y-yea.." If he were honest, the brunette would have rather been literally anywhere else at that current moment, but he couldn't just say that. The last time he had even implied he didn't really feel like going out to one of these house parties, Jessica had had a full melt down, claiming that Morty 'didn't truly love her', and that 'he owed it to her to take him after all the help she'd given him during the school year.' And Morty, being the weak willed soul he was, had instantly caved in, and had not brought up the subject since. 

 

But that didn't keep him from looking away as Jessica and her friends split the white substance on the table into individual white lines and breathe them in through their nose. When he had imagined Jessica and him dating, he had always pictures cute picnic dates, or late night walks in the park like what happened in movies. Not sitting in the middle of Brad's "Big Summer Blow Out" party, watching her and her friends do lines of cocaine while music was blasting so loud in the background that he could barely hear himself think. But here he was anyways, so he just kept his head down and instead focused on downing his drink to keep himself occupied so he could at least pretend that he couldn't see what they were doing. Although, he was starting to doubt his choice to use drinking as a method of avoiding conversation, as he had started feeling really disoriented after his third drink, and had a sneaking suspicion now that the punch bowl may have been spiked with something. Everything he did felt like it had a time delay on it, and his thoughts were sluggish, muddled, and he found himself having to really concentrate to even acknowledge what he was currently thinking about, He couldn't imagine how Rick managed to operate in this state on the daily, but perhaps when you were that brilliant you didn't need to be able to focus. 

 

Speaking of Rick, when was the last time he had actually seen the older man? Jessica had forbidden him from talking to the man more than he had to, and while he felt shitty about it, the red head had assured him that the scientist was just trying to control him and treated him less like a human and more like some sort of puppy that he could just tell what to do. And, to some extent, she was right. After all, what had he ever been to Rick other than a living, breathing cloaking device? Even in his drunken stupor, he could still see Jessica after he'd met up with her the first time following her and Rick's argument. "He's just angry that you have found someone who actually cares about you." She had told him, lazily curling a lock of his hair around her finger. "He will never _ever_ be able to love you like I do Morty. Just forget about him from now on, you have me after all. What more could you need?"

 

It was this very conversation that had set the tone of their relationship and subsequently Morty's life for the months to follow, leading up to the present. Everything about his life had ceased to be about him and had started to revolve around Jessica. She dictated when and where he went, who he could hang out with, hell,  she had even sometimes told him what he could and could not wear. Everything about him had to please her, or she'd pitch a fit. Eventually, it had just become easier to give in to her demands. It was better than the alternative at least. He couldn't stand the feelings he got after they argued. She always made him feel guilty, like he wasn't putting in any effort in their relationship, and how he made her feel so upset and how he owed 'just one more small thing' to her for everything she had done for him. "If you truly love me, you'd do this for me." 

 

He was snapped out of his train of thought by the feeling of someone tugging on his sleeve. One of Jessica's friends was pointing towards the door, squealing something Morty couldn't quite make out, and Jessica had snapped him out of his thoughts while staring in the same direction. "Mort, doesn't that kid look a lot like your grandpa?" The brunette's gaze made its way to the door out onto the patio, where the newcomer stood, surveying the surroundings with an expression of undisguised disgust. Morty's mouth dropped open, and he had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't hallucinating or mistaken. The kid was tall, lengthy, but the loose hanging blue tank top revealed enough of the man's chest to show off the muscle beneath. Long, blue hair was slicked back in a greaser style cut, and as his eyes met with the punk's from across the room, the younger boy felt the intensity of a stare he knew all too well only belonged to one person in his life.   
  
_"Rick?!"_


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is when the second episode of season 3 in exactly one hour! So here's a chapter update to get you hyped up!

Rick flashed a toothy grin at the young boy, pushing his way through the crowds of people filling the room and seating himself at the coffee table with the rest of the group, right in front of Morty. "Rick! What are you doing here?!" The youngest Smith looked up at the now much younger man in poorly contained surprise. " I just felt the urge to w-*Urp*-wrecked, and heard about this party through a friend. Thought I'd drop on by. Of course, showing up in my 'older attire' " He put air quotes around this. " Would probably have given most of the people here heart attacks, not to mention have made me stand out more than a straight male at a lesbian gay bar. " He leaned an elbow on the table, shooting a side look at a _very_ peeved Jessica, who had instinctively gripped on to her boyfriend tightly at the sight of the now teenage Sanchez. Even through her high haze, she seemed at unease with the man's presence. " How did you even switch bodies so fast? Was it another version of the Tiny Rick experiment, because I-I don't know if you really should be messing with that agai- "

 

Rick snorted abruptly, cutting Morty short. " Nice try, but wrong. After the fiasco that caused last time? I still haven't worked out the kinks in that plan, but I'm still working on it. " Rick snatched a drink out of the hands of a kid as he was passing by, earning himself a nasty look and a half empty cup of an alcohol as he continued.  " Nah, but remember when you broke your legs after falling off that cliff once? With the anti-gravity shoes? " Morty nodded. " Well, I went back to the universe where I got the serum for your legs, where they made a cure for aging, hit up a favor off of an old friend, and BOOM! Here I am. I didn't think it would be very copacetic of me to show up with forty years on the next attendee. " He laughed, downing the cup he'd bummed off of the stranger in one go. "Besides, I haven't gotten to see much of you recently, so I figured what the hell? Might as well go out and re-wreck this teenage liver, am I right?" He slugged the brunette on the shoulder, causing him to wince slightly. 

 

Morty watched as his grandfather stood up and went to fetch another drink, staring wide eyed at him as he waltz gracefully through the crowd. He remembered the outfit Rick was wearing from one picture he'd seen before of his grandpa when he had been in a rock band at one point: The Flesh Curtains. The low hanging blue tank top that exposed his chest, the skin tight jeans that showed off every curve from the hips down, the greased back hair. Everything about the man had gone from old and worn to punk and vibrant. And, as much as Morty hated to admit it, Rick looked attractive. And he wasn't the only one to notice this fact either. He watched as girls tried to approach Rick, only to be brushed aside with a quick wave of the hand. Morty heard himself laugh softly. Typical Rick; never letting anything keep him from getting as trashed as he could. Yet he was surprised to feel a little bit of jealousy bubbling up in response to all this women trying to get with his grandfather, and it confused him. Sure, he and his grandfather hadn't been hanging out as much recently because of Jessica, but they still had always been unnaturally close, so maybe that was why it seemed to irk him so much? But it felt like something a little bit more than that. He'd never felt like this before when he'd seen Rick with other people, even other people like Unity. But that was also before his grandfather had ever looked conventionally attractive. But having seen him in his younger state now, he was able to see that attractive features that had been present even in his old age as well. He shut his eyes tightly, purging his mind the best that he could through the haze. No, this was ridiculous. He just was drunk and wasn't used to this version of his grandpa yet. He'd grow accustom to it, just like everything else he had had to before then. It was almost second nature by this point. 

 

"Mort? Are you alright baby?" He was snapped back into reality by Jessica's voice piercing his thoughts, and he turned to look at her. She was staring at him with concern in her eyes, as well a little something that he couldn't really identify, but he nodded. "Y-Yea, just thinking. I'm n- I'm not really used to this version of Rick. I was really caught of guard is all, you know?" He ran a hand through his hair nervously. He hoped she didn't think he was too weird for staring off after his grand father or anything. The last thing he needed was he thinking he was a creep, even if the serum would keep her from running off from him regardless.

You could love people and still think they were weird; this was something he knew for a fact. . He still cared about his grandfather when he knew he was a mass murderer and planet destroyer, so anything had to be possible, but her friends, well, they were a different story. They scared him a little if he were honest, the way the always stared at him out of the corner of their eyes, or how they always seemed to be whispering to Jessica when he was around. It made him feel like they didn't approve of him, and even now as he was watching, he could see two of them shooting him glances and muttering under their breathes, but he always did his best to ignore them as much as he could. If only he wasn't such a social anxiety filled wreck all the time, he was sure he wouldn't have cared if they talked about him behind his back. At least if they were, they would be laying off gossiping about other people...right? That's what he tried to tell himself anyways. He watched as the two friends, a blonde and brunette, both with long mid-back length hair, excused themselves and stood, disappearing into the throngs of people lingering about and leaving him and Jessica alone.

"Hey, where are they going?" Morty watched them vanish into the rest of the party, confused. They never seemed to go anywhere without Jessica by their side; where could they possibly be off to? This concern didn't last to long as the red head wrapped her arms around Morty, pulling his face into her cleavage suddenly. " Don't you worry about them darling. We don't need them to have a good time. In fact," She hoisted herself to her feet, offering him out a hand to help him up with a wink. "Why don't we go somewhere where we can have a little more 'fun' by ourselves? " Morty's eyes grew wide. Oh _shit yes._ ~

~

 

Rick, on the other hand, had made his way to table where all the drinks were located, and had managed to get into a pissing match with the kid running the stand when he had told the blue haired scientist that he'd had too much to drink already and was going to give himself alcohol poisoning. "Fuck you, you upside down Doritos looking motherfucker. At least if I die, I wouldn't have to put up with y-*Urp*-your ugly mug anymore." He stormed off back towards the living room in a huff. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he knew that the kid was only trying to do the right thing, and that he probably should be more careful drinking in mass quantities merely due to the fact that his now teenage body wouldn't be able to handle as much liquor as he normally could, but who cared? He sure as hell didn't. He could think just as straight as he normally could drinking, and as long as he hadn't blacked out yet, he would have no issue whipping up some sort of detox in no time. He let out an irritated sigh as he made it back to the table, only to find it vacant. Of course Morty would have left him behind again. That seemed to be all he was ever doing these days.

" What ever happened to Rick and Morty: One hundred years? " He growled, kicking the table over in a drunken rage before storming out the back door away from the rest of the party to recollect his thoughts. He didn't need Morty. In fact, he didn't need anyone. Hadn't he proved that over all these years of running from his past and everybody he loved to be alone, drinking and smoking away all his problems? Didn't he prove that he didn't need anybody or anything, that he - the smartest man in the GOD DAMN _MULTIVERSE_ \- didn't grow attached to anything or anyone because nothing could ever keep up with or understand him? So then why did he feel so empty when his Morty wasn't around? Why did he want to hold the little shit so tightly, and tell him how much he loved him, and hear him say it back and mean it, not as grandpa to grandson, but lover to lover? He scrunched his eyes shut, grasping his head and digging his nails into the sides of it so hard that he could feel the little droplets of blood oozing out of his veins, but no amount of pain could cleanse the self hatred and jealousy from his heart, or the image of those stupid, large brown eyes staring up at him that he had seen every day for months and months on end. The very same eyes that had seen him murder in cold blood and commit countless upon countless different atrocities to not only mankind, but every kind to ever exist, and still held care in their depth for him, no matter how much of a monster they were looking at. The eyes that invoked in him a feeling of morality, of compassion, even in his darkest moments. The eyes that haunted him in his sleep. 

Rick let out an angry yell and smashed his fist into the cold brick of the house about three blocks down from the party. He hadn't realized immediately that he had stormed out so far, but he honestly couldn't care less where he was or if anybody heard him. He hated the feeling of caring. Yet he still cared, and he knew it. He cared so much it fucking _ached._ He had done everything he could for the kid, hell even had been willing to throw away his life for the bastard, and this was what he got in return? Tight chests and blurry eyes? Everything about this situation sucked. Yet, he knew deep down that, even if he could, he never would have changed a thing. The kid meant too much to him, no matter how much he hated the fact of the matter. He was the only reason he had stayed on Earth at all; why he woke up every morning in some shitty garage instead of some high-end space motel, blowing his money on all the drugs and women he could get his hands on. He wiped the blood now welling out of his knuckles on his pants, checking his watch. It was almost morning by now; he'd better return to the party and grab Morty now that he had calmed down a bit. The kid would never live it down if his parents found out he'd snuck out to go to a house party, and furthermore, they'd never let Rick live it down if they knew he'd let the kid stay as long as he had. And, if he was honest, the last thing he wanted to deal with was listening to Jerry's voice yell at him for being a bad influence on their kids. Like his genes hadn't been the one to fuck up the entire family line in the first place.  
  
  
 He turned to head back towards the party house, only to be tackled to the ground. "What the fuck..!" He hit the ground with a thud, wrestling with the figure now on top of him. They writhed around on the ground for a solid minute, before Rick managed to land a well aimed punch to the face, disorienting the attacker for just long enough to shove them off of him and leap to his feet. "You've got some nerve, sneaking up and attacking me like that you piece of-wait." Rick stared down at the girl breathing heavily in the dirt, blood dripping from her freshly broken nose. "You're one of-" He didn't get to finish his sentence however; a quick, mind numbing electric shock rippled through his body, knocking the breathe out of his and causing his muscles to go slack, and he crumpled to the ground groaning. Rolling onto his back with exceptional effort, the blue haired teen finally got a clear view of both of his attackers. One with long, flowing blonde hair had stooped over and helped her brown haired cohort to her feet, still gripping her face.  Jessica's friends? But why the hell were they here? And better yet, how had two teenage girls managed to sneak up on him so easily?

"Look, chicas, I don't know what kind of sick joke your carrot topped friend put you up to, but I'm really not in the mood for any electric play tonight." He growled. What kind of kid just carried a taser around anyways? "So, if you can just help me up-" "Oh, you're not going anywhere Sanchez. Except to a high security prison perhaps." From out of the corner of his vision stepped the most recognizable of the assailants,  even decked out in full Galactic Federation attire. Not because the person meant a lot to him, actually it was the complete opposite, but because her hair made her about as visible and recollect-able as an obnoxiously loud firetruck blaring its siren in his ears.   
  
  
"What the fuck is this Jessica? You're just like that Tammy bitch?!" Rick snarled at the red head, eyes narrowing dangerously as he realized that his grandson was not with her. "And what the fuck have you done with my Morty?!" Jessica just laughed, using her foot to kick the genius onto his stomach and pinning her arms behind his back, cuffing him. "Don't you worry, prisoner  AE-3852-I. He's safe...Well, kind of. He's currently on a galactic federation transport back to our new headquarters to be detained for questioning on everything he knows about his _beloved grandfather_."

The last two lines were said in a mockingly sweet tone that made Rick's blood boil. They had taken his grandson too? "You sick cunt. What the hell do you need him for? He's dumb as a brick; I'm the one you and whatever few of you federal idiots left want. Leave him out of it!" Jessica hoisted him into a sitting position, staring down at him imperiously. "Well, that may be true, but that's exactly why you need him, isn't it? " She smirked. "But don't worry, we're just going to question him. Well, that is, if he complies. But if he doesn't give us the information we need, then we may be forced to resort to more...how should I put this? Forceful methods." Rick felt his stomach drop. "You would torture a fourteen year old kid?" In response to this, Jessica just rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Like you are any better? Please spare me the theatrics."  "Yea, but I'm not some federal bureaucrat who pretends to be doing it for the 'greater good', or whatever shit you all preach these days. Besides, unlike you, I have the means to help him not hurt! How could you stand this? You love him!" Rick pulled the love card out, watching her face for any signs of reaction. Surely the serum would be tormenting her as much as it did him; she couldn't possibly handle the guilt.   
  
  
"Oh, you mean that little love potion you whipped up for him to spill on me? Ah yes, that was quite annoying for a few days there until Tammy had someone come out and fix me up real quick." Rick stared up at her in horror. "What, you think I actually cared about your little idiot of a grandson? No, I only needed him to stay away from you. Kind of hard to cloak you when he's never around, isn't it?" She chuckled. "Of course, I could have let on to the fact that I didn't like him from the start, but why would I when you gave me such an ample shot to get close to him and you? I didn't have to even waste the time I thought I was going to have to acting like he was 'growing' on me; you just did all the work for me. If anything, I should be thanking you." She snickered, before glancing down as the band on her arm flashed and beeped loudly. "Ah, well, that will be our transport out of here." Rick felt himself being lifted up by the other two girls, and felt a needle being pushed into his skin. "Sleep well Sanchez. It may be the only sleep you're going to get for a long time." Then everything went black. 


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made some changes to the older chapter's style so they're a little more split up and easier to read. Thank you to everybody who brought it to my attention! 
> 
> Instead of completing my work due next week, here is another update!

_"Rick, I can't keep missing school for you and your weird adventures to get space drugs and stuff! I have class! And what if I get hurt? What happens if I die, huh Rick?! Or do you even care? You'd probably just replace me with another dimension's Morty, right? Well, I don't thin-"_

_"Would you shut up for five damn seconds Morty, I'm trying to concentrate. Besides, school is worthless anyways, take it from a man who's been there and done that. But if you're really that worried about it, I can tell you right now that I'm not going to replace you. You think I would keep you around if I didn't appreciate your company? I could easily create a cloaking device if I wanted to, but believe it or not, maybe I actually enjoy your company every once in a while. Now shut up. Grandpa's never going to let anything bad happen to you."_

_~_

Rick awoke with a start, scenes of the memory that had been playing in his mind still flashing before his eyes as he groggily tried to take in his surroundings. His head was pounding angrily, and all of his extremities felt unnaturally stiff and tired. Everything seemed to be out of focus, as if he were looking at everything through a thin film covering his eyes. He shut his eyes tightly against the bright light, trying to recall exactly what was going on. He had reverted his body back into it's younger state, gone to a house party to find Morty, drank himself senseless, ran outside...

Ah yes, he had been ambushed by the queen of copperheads herself and her goons. Shit, how had he not realized that she was playing mind games with him earlier? Well, in retrospect, he had been doing all he could to avoid her to the best of his ability for months now just because of how it made him feel to see the girl with his grandson twenty-four seven, but that wasn't an excuse. He was the brightest man in existence, he should have been able to see the warning signs. This was not once, but twice now that the galactic federation had used someone to get close to him through the people he cared about. Even worse, this time instead of just his best friend, they had gone after Morty. _HIS_ Morty. The very thought of it made him want to retch. How you could claim to be the justice force of the universe and then manipulate and kidnap and young teenage boy for your own purposes and still think you are in the right?   
  
You couldn't. Even he knew that, and he had done far, far worse than all of the federation's members put together could even dream of. But at least he didn't go around masquerading as the 'good guys'. He wasn't necessarily what he would have considered totally evil neither, he had his good moments, but he was far from being introduced into the line of saints and he knew it. Maybe he even deserved to be imprisoned for the rest of his life in recompense for all the world's he had destroyed, and all the lives he had carelessly wiped out of existence with the press of a button or the flip of a switch. But not Morty. The kid didn't deserved to be punished for his wrong doings. All he'd ever wanted to do was live a normal life, albeit helping his grandfather time and again. He had never asked Rick to show up in his life and drag him into this mess, into the consequences of the scientist's actions. Yet, now he was out there somewhere, being interrogated, and possibly tortured because of his carelessness. The blue haired man could almost hear his own words haunting him: "Grandpa's never going to let anything bad happen to you." And he still wasn't; he'd make sure of that.   
  
"Well, it's about time you're awake." Rick looked up at the sound of mechanical doors sliding open. It was only now that his head had cleared up a bit that he realized that he was shackled to a wall by his arms and ankles, which were the primary cause of his limb's ache. Just having entered the room, a familiar looking short haired girl set her gear down on a side table, giving Rick a shit eating grin. "Fuck off Tammy, you two faced cunt." The scientist growled angrily at the sight of his best friend's ex-lover and betrayer. The last time he'd seen her, she'd shot Bird Person in the face, and quite frankly, he'd seen enough back stabbing twats in the past few days to last him a life time. This was the absolute last thing he needed right now.   
  
"Well, I can see that your at least functioning enough to have a mouth on you. Which means you should be awake enough to process what I'm about to show you." The brunette gestured to the console next to her, which housed a large screen and a complex set up of controls on the dash. "Phoenix Person, please connect the display to the live stream. I think this will be a show our guest will want to see with his very own eyes."  

Out of the corner of his vision, Rick watched as the mechanized version of his dead best friend approached the set up, and began to mess around with setting it up. "Bird Person!' He called out in surprise, barely able to believe his eyes. Was he a federal spy too? No, he couldn't be. He and the bird-man had been the closest of pals for decades; he knew him better than that. It had to be whatever stupid tech setup the galac-bitch had on him that was controlling him. "You bitch, what have you done to him?! Let him go!"   
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, but he isn't 'Bird Person' any more. He's Phoenix Person. And yes, I know Cybird or Cyber Bird would have been way cooler sounding, but the scientists they gave me to work on him were morons. Oh well, it doesn't matter. Look, the matter of fact is that you have a lot of secrets that the federal government wants. A lot of technology we want access to. And since the brainalizer  didn't seem to work well on you, considering the wreckage of our old base, along with what appeared to be a floating city of other Ricks that you left behind in escaping interrogation, we determined that it would be safer to just force the answers we want out of you while you're fully awake. Sound about right?"   
  
"Oh please, like you think that is going to work. What are you going to do, shove me in an isolation chamber? Put me in a machine that repeatedly stubs my toe until I confess?" The young scientist sneered, glaring at the girl before him. "You might as well just go ahead and kill me now then, because there is nothing you could possibly do to me that will make me want to help the likes of you." To his surprise, however, the girl did not meet this retort with indignation or anger, but instead did exactly the opposite: She _smiled_. "Oh, I know there's nothing we can do to you that will make you want to confess. You're too old, too battle hardened aren't you? Too close to death to care about the threat of dying anyways? Your body would barely be able to take any form of real torture before giving out. But nobody ever said we were going to be doing anything to _you._ "

Suddenly, the screen before him burst to life, illuminating the dim room with a live feed of Morty, strapped onto a metal surgical table by thick metal cuffs. Rick felt his heart drop into his stomach. "Now, as you can tell, your Morty was very stubborn in his refusal to give up any of the secrets we wanted him to about you and your work. That, or he was merely too stupid to be able to understand anything you had told him about them, but we aren't very particular about the specifics. Thankfully, we have found other uses for him." Tammy let out an amused giggle at the pure hatred etched into Rick's face as he turned his attention to her briefly before his gaze was drawn back to the screen. "Now, I'm going to leave you here for a few hours, and we'll see how you're feeling about giving up all of that information about your inter-dimensional travel when I return, hm?"   
  
Rick didn't even watch the girl go, just heard the slam of the metal doors sliding shut in the background as he watched his grandson struggle against his binding on screen, the panic on his face crystal clear even over the grainy quality of the feed. As he watched, Jessica appeared on the edge of the screen, and made her way towards the table in the middle of the room, striding up to the boy casually, who looked up at her with fear-filled eyes. "Jessica? What? How? Why would you do this? I thought we were-" The pitch of the boy's voice rose with every question he asked, only to be silenced by a well manicured finger being pushed firmly against his lips. "Oh, poor little Morty. Look at you, you look heart broken. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but you did choose this fate."   
  
Morty struggled against his restraints, gaze never breaking from the red head, even as tears began to well up out of his eyes. "How could you...?" The question came out as a choked sob; Rick could hear the kid's heart breaking in his voice. In response the girl just sighed, pulling herself up and seating herself on the edge of the table and leaning over the boy, so her face was just inches from his. "Oh, don't you see Morty?" She responded in a simpering voice, placing a little kiss on his cheek and giving him a sad look that made Rick want to rip her face off. "I never loved you at all."   
  
"Have fun." And with this, the red head turned and strode out of the room as a couple of scientists made their way in, carrying a variety of different vials, needles, and sharp utensils. Now, he had seen a lot of messed up shit in his life time, but nothing could have prepared Rick for what he was about to witness. He could barely force himself to watch as the men in white surrounded the terrified brunette boy on screen, preparing the area thoroughly, taking an almost tedious amount of time to set up. In fact, in went on long enough that Rick was almost to convince himself that they weren't going to do anything at all; that this was just some cruel psychological trick on him to drive him insane. But that illusion disappeared with the preparation of the first needle; with the first injection into the skin, the sickening sound of sizzling, dissolving flesh, and the agonizing screams of Morty that Rick knew would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.   
  


 


	8. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this update took a hot minute; I started back to school, and it's been a rough, exhausting week. Here's your new chapter!!!

Pain. All he knew was pain.

  


Bright surgical lights seared his retinas as he stared up at the white lights hung above him. How long had he been there? Hours? Days? Weeks? He had lost track of any sense of time at all. Any sense of anything at all.

  
  


Everything but the feelings of unrelenting agony travelling through his nervous system.

  
  


The doctors that the federation had provided were cruel, unfeeling monsters. They surrounded him in a circle of dark eyes and white lab coats, staring down at him without any emotion, watching carelessly as he would writhe, scream, and cry on the table. They had tested so many things on him already; so many strange substances, mixtures, and machines that shredded the skin across his chest into a pulp, his flesh torn so badly that it looked like they had shoved strips of it into a blender and puréed it, then poured it back onto his blood coated chest. He could feel the liquid life being pushed out of his veins with every thump of his heart, and could feel the blood gushing out of the wounds that littered his body, oozing out of the skin and down his body before it joined the pool of red already forming on the table’s surface.They had completely burned a hole through the child's hands, with the black, charred burn marks contrasting against his skin, already pale from staying in doors day in and day out, now coupled with the sickly whiteness that accompanied massive blood loss. They had whipped, chained, beaten, and burned the boy within an inch of his life, they had injected acid into his internal organs, they had meticulously stripped piece by piece of skin from his already mutilated body, and yet he still laid there, barely recognizable at first glance, awaiting the torture he knew was yet to come.

  
  


Morty raised his head weakly, looking down at his mangled chest, and he nearly puked instantaneously. Through the slush that was his skin, muscle, and blood, he could see his ribs sticking out of the mess; could actually SEE a small bit of his heart pounding in his rib cage against the bones that encased it. It was like a horror film come alive; the muscle throbbing angrily in his exposed chest, framed by the rest of his torn pectoral muscles, trying to push oxygen to his failing organs, ironically pushing him closer to death in its attempt to keep him alive.  He wanted to look away, he wanted to close his eyes - but he couldn't. The horrific sight left his strangely transfixed, unable to shift his gaze away from gore. He couldn't help it; he just froze. And, as he was staring at it, the sight of just how grievous the wounds actually were seemed to magnify the intensity of them ten fold, and suddenly he was screaming and sobbing for Rick, for somebody to save him, for the doctors to kill him and let him go. Even death had to be better than this..

  
  


"Shut up, you brat!" The demand was followed by a hard swing of a mental bat, that connected with the soft area in the brunette's temple, breaking through the skin and muscle there and, having swung at just the right angle, shattered Morty's eye socket with a sickening crunching noise and forced his eye out of the socket, so it was hanging out of his head, suspended by only the optical nerve that kept it connected to the brain. The boy convulsed widely, heading flying back and hitting the metal table with a resounding thud, and his cries only escalated into wails that seemed to echo around the space as if the building itself were mocking him; mocking the situation he was in. "They don't pay us enough to deal with this shit; it's torturing us just to listen to him cry non-stop. Maybe we should sew his mouth shut."

  
  


"Or staple. It would be quicker." Morty felt his heart speed up as the doctors talked over him, and instantly tried to stifle his crying as quickly as he could, to little avail. His throat felt raw from screaming, and while this fact along with his active attempt to not cry cut a good bit of the noise, it wasn't enough to change their already made up minds. A weird green man with tentacles in front of where his mouth should be bent over the teenager, pressing a medical stapler to the boys lips as her thrashed his head around blindly, trying to avoid the cold metal touching his face. Two other men quickly grabbed his head, holding it in place as the green one looking down at him roughly pushed Morty's halfway detached eye out of his way. There was a brief moment of coldness that drew a shiver out of the boy, a loud click, and suddenly his lips were searing. He tried to yell, but couldn't get his mouth open enough, leading to the sound being trapped in the back of his throat. "That's better. Only a few more to go; then we can continue with other things."

 

Morty just wanted Rick.

 

Morty just wanted to die.

  


~

 

It had been exactly three hours, forty nine minutes, and thirteen seconds since the torture had began. Rick knew because he had been keeping track of every single second of it. And for every second that passed, it was another second that every single one of these mother fuckers would suffer for what they had done to his favorite grandchild. He knew for a fact that he was going to ensure that each and every man in that room was going to regret having ever laid their grimy hands on his grandson, for have ever letting their eyes rest upon the figure of the boy before they had even began the work. Rick had seen the way they had looked at him. The way a predator looks at its wounded prey before it eats it. Excited, threatening, getting off on the fact that they have the upper hand and that the other is vulnerable and unable to fight back. It appalled him. If you were going to hurt something, at least you shouldn’t be too much of a pussy to even give the other a fighting chance.

  


Obviously that wasn’t what these sick pricks cared about though; only mutilating his precious Morty so they could have something to get themselves off to at night. There were no words to accurately express how much the blue haired scientist wanted to rip all of their dicks off in the most painful ways possible and shove them down their throats so they’d choke to death on them. But then again, that wouldn’t be nearly agonizing enough to atone for the amount of bullshit they’d put the brunette through over the course of the last few hours. Not even close. Now Rick had done some pretty fucked up shit in his life; that was something that was just undeniable. Saying Rick Sanchez had terrible things was like telling someone that the Earth was round or that the sun shines; it was an obvious fact that everybody knew. Yet, there were certain lines that not even he would cross. Torturing innocent children was definitely one of them.

  


Rick began to struggle against his restraints. Part of him silently thanked the Lord above he didn’t believe in that he had made the switch to his younger body prior to the entire fiasco. He was stronger and more lithe than he had been in his older body, which allowed him to utilize the amount of sweat that had built up all over his body, especially where the metal was gripping onto him, as a lubricant to pull his right arm free, at the cost of a sizable patch of skin coming off as he yanked himself free. Reaching into his back pants pocket, the genius produced a small, pen like object, of which he took the cap off of with his teeth and spit it onto the floor, revealing a laser tip that he used to burn halfway through the cheap metal before yanking the band apart with his bare hands, allowing himself to drop to the floor, wobbling a bit on his legs as they had become worn out from trying to support his body above the ground for so many hours on end. He steadied himself, looking up as he heard footsteps approaching quickly. “Shit.”

 

The doors to the containment room slid open with a hiss as a guard stepped into the room. “I just came to see how -” The man never finished his sentence, as he was silenced by a laser beam piercing a pinprick of a hole in the middle of his forehead, burrowing through his brain and out of the back of the skull into the wall behind him. His corpse clattered to the ground, and the blue haired sociopath bent over the unmoving body, quickly removing a security keycard and the man’s gun from the nameless man’s belt before giving it a hard kick and exiting the room, hatred in his face and vengeance on his mind.

 

As he made his way rapidly through the halls of the building in search for the medical facility, killing anything or anyone who even managed to accidentally cast their shadow into the corner of his vision, the pathetic cries of Morty still ringing in his ears; a sound he knew would haunt him in his dreams the rest of his life. The begging for the  pain to end, for death… And the way he had looked. Those eyes, always so bright and curious, had now had a dead,dark look to them. The look of a man who had been broken inside; who had no will to live anymore. Rick knew that look better than anyone. He’d been staring at that look every time he’d looked in a mirror for the last thirty years. He’d lost a lot of things in life. His wife, his morality, his will to live. His belief in a higher power, and even himself at times. But he would not lose Morty. _He couldn’t._

 

“Hang in there baby; Grandpa’s coming for you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some girl flashed me and friends her boobs today in a school hallway. Leave a comment if you want to hear the story and I'll reply to you with it.


	9. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't heard from StarSparkles in a while. You okay kiddo? I'm actually a little concerned. I always note the people in my comments, and you've been gone a hot minute. 
> 
> Here's the new update for y'all! Hope you enjoy it!

Somehow, the lack of action was more terrifying than the tortures themselves.

 

The news of a prisoner’s escape had come a few minutes before via a very panicked messenger, who had burst into the room wide eyed, smoking holes littering the man's coat. Morty hadn't been able to see much of the figure of course, nor understand much of the frantic muttering in a foreign language, but it wouldn't have taken a genius to piece enough pieces together that Rick must have arrived at last. Which was good for the brunette, who was neither a genius nor conscious enough that he would have been able to decipher the conversation if he had even wanted to, but the tell tale smell of burning fabric and flesh that accompanied so many of his adventures with his grandfather told him all that he needed to know: Rick would be arriving shortly.

 

All he had to do now was survive that long. Not that the odds appeared to be in his favor. He was splayed open like a dissected frog on a lab table, organs spilling out of his body, blood coating everything within a three foot radius a dark crimson. The alien scientists had been set on keeping him alive at first, so despite the intense agony, the teenager hadn't had to worry about them pushing him too far; not that he hadn't wished that they would. In fact, if he was honest with himself, death didn't seem to be as frightening an option as it once had been. If anything, it would come as a relief at this point.

 

He could just imagine how he looked, his skin pulled back, burned through flesh, tear stains running down his face and blood soaking into his hair and covering the majority of his midsection. Even if Rick did get to him in time, he'd be a disfigured freak for the rest of his life. No magic lotion would be able to cover up such a massive scar. No weird concoction could be whipped up that could flawlessly repair the lacerations and burns decorating the small patches that were left of his skin that had not been torn off in one way or another. They had effectively skinned ninety percent of the child's body; he would never heal properly ever again.

 

Morty could imagine himself looking in the full body mirror in his mother's room, his body a mismatched patchwork of scars holding what few remnants of his flesh and muscles together. Just picturing how grotesque he would look for the rest of his life made tears well up in his eyes. He'd be a real life Frankenstein’s monster. His family would reject him, Rick would replace him with a better looking, less broken Morty, and he’d be stuck working in some sketchy traveling circus act as some freak for the rest of his lonely life. He had never exactly been the poster child for self confidence, but it felt like the kid had just hit rock bottom.

 

“Oh give me that.” Morty snapped back into his current situation as a heavy head gear was secured to his temple by Tammy, who had obviously entered the room while he was absorbed in his own thoughts. From his laying position, the brunette could just make out the rage etched into her face, even before she turned her gaze directly on him, glaring hatefully down at the boy. “Congratulations. You and your grandfather have once again managed to kill countless people and ruin _everything_.” She smashed her finger into a button on the side of the helmet, causing him to cry out in pain and shock as two needles punctured his temples, shooting into his brain. “Fortunately for you, we don't have the proper amount of time to kill you due to what we used to prep you prior to our experimentation. But that doesn't mean we can't ruin you in other ways.”

 

“Other way-?” The words never even finished leaving the teenager's mouth. With a loud zap and a searing pain, everything went blank at once.

 

~

 

“We're done here. Let's get moving.” Tammy slung her laser pistol, which she had set down previously on a nearby counter, over her arm and onto her shoulder by its strap before turning on her heels and making her way towards the exit to the room. “Make sure that you don't forget to purge the servers-”

 

She was cut off by the slamming sound of the doors being swung wide open and crashing into the wall as one notorious, punk blue haired scientist barged into the room, seething with rage and soaked to the bone in the blood and intestinal fluids of a copious variety of intergalactic species. The remaining scientists in the room scattered like frightened sheep, fleeing blindly to get out of the way of the sociopathic old man, who seemed too focused on the woman who had murdered his best friend in cold blood to even notice them.

 

“First you kill my best friend and then make his your robotic slave, then you drive me to end up landing in federal prison, and on top of that, you team up with my grandson’s dream girl and torture him within an inch of his life. You insane bitch.” Rick seethed, noting the sheer amount of blood in the center of the room, as well as the quivering pulp on the surgical table that he could only assume to be his grandson. He cocked the gun he'd stolen off of the first guard's corpse, watching as the woman before him did the same with her pistol, leveling her weapon to match his.

 

“Coming from you? I'll take that as a compliment.” The brunette laughed humorlessly, which only served to piss the old man off even more. “Look, I know you're still a teenager, so you still have that whole ‘guys think crazy equals sexy’ saying into your head. But they mean crazy as in turning around spontaneously and ride them reverse cowboy without taking their cock out of you crazy, not downright psycho. I would have thought you were with Bird Person long enough to have at least gotten that.”

 

“I was only with him because it was beneficial to the mission: to pull you out into the open. Which, needless to say, worked.” Rick rolled his eyes as her shameless bragging. “Yea, yea, whatever. You can say that, but that doesn't mean you can unsuck his feathery cock.” That seemed to get go her. It was always easy to hurt a teen girl's ego. That was a lesson he had learned back in high school: imply a girl's a whore and it'll hurt them to the core. It was almost laughable really; such an insignificant thing in the long run such as how much sex you'd had could have such a hold over how someone viewed themselves. As if there weren't thousands of other things in the universe people could be worrying about instead.

 

Tammy looked as if she wanted to say something in retort to his comment, but after a short internal struggle, instead forced a smile. “It's ironic that you would mention sucking dick, actually.” She flashed Rick a shit-eating grin as she pulled a small remote from her pocket. She gestured towards the bloodied mass that was Morty, and for the first time, Rick noticed that there appeared to be some sort of device secured to the teen’s skull. His eyes narrowed dangerously. “I swear to any and every higher power ever to be dreamt up in existence if you sick fucks raped my grandson…”

 

“Oh, we didn't Sanchez. You did.” With a flick of her wrist, a screen lit up above the light fixtures above the table, to a scene that made the blue haired man’s heart drop. In clear 1080 HD quality was a feed of himself, well his older self, with the fingers on one hand curled tightly around his grandson's neck as he used the other to brace himself as he pounded relentlessly into the younger boy. He could hear himself spewing obscenities at the child as the Morty on screen sobbed and begged, tears running down his face as he feebly attempted to push the older man off of him.

 

The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, coupled with Morty’s whimpers and Rick’s own voice pouring out of the speakers. “I bet you like this you dirty little slut, huh? You like it when old grandpa Rick shoves his thick cock into your tight little ass. You should see how pathetic you look like this. “ The one screen Rick slapped Morty roughly across the face as the child struggled. “You should be thankful I'm being so patience with you, you stupid whore. I could easily replace you with a better Morty…”

 

Morty writhed painfully, choking out apologies and pleas between heaves for air as the man above him pounded into him at a punishing pace. The look in the young man's eyes was heart breaking. Tears sparkled in the corners of the child's eyes. The younger Rick stood frozen, transfixed in horror at the scene being played out before him. He could see ever gruesome detail. The blood dripping out of Morty's backside with ever thrust, the sickening sound of his balls slapping into the boy's plump ass. Shit, the entire scene was so realistic he could make out the beads of sweat on their bodies. And, by the sounds he was making, the real Morty was having to witness the entire scenario as well. 

“Since we couldn't get to you through torturing him physically, we decided that destroying your Morty mentally would have a more permanent effect on you both.” The brunette woman offered smugly. “You should be proud of him. He refused to sell you or your plans out, no matter what else we did to him. But let's see how much longer that closeness lasts now-”

 

The smug look froze on the girl’s face as the blast tore through her abdomen, and remained unchanging as her body crumpled to the floor, the hole in her smoking with the smell of charred organs filling the room, intermingling with the already metallic smell of blood that had permeated the air. The scientist quickly made his way over to his grandson, carefully removing the headset from the child's brain before surveying the body of the boy before him.

 

He looked less like a living being than he did a fresh cadaver one might see in a medical facility that had been attacked by wild dogs. It was a wonder the boy had survived as long as he had. Rick carefully set to work with the instruments and materials available to him at the second to piece as much of the unconscious Morty as he could together before gently picking the boy up. He needed to get him back to his lab as soon as possible if he wanted to have any shot at saving the poor kid. Rick used his free hand to slick his long hair out of his face, the excess of blood serving like a type of hair gel and holding it out of his face as he made his way out of the room, trying to ignore the growing feeling of guilt pooling up inside of him, threatening to consume him.

 

“Never again Morty.” He promised the unconscious kid. “Never again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do an off-shoot one shot of Tammy x Jessica seperate from this story? I don't know, I feel like it would be fun to write. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait! And don't worry, this isn't the end I promise. ;]


	10. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, add me on Tumblr at rick-sanchezs-left-knee if you want to talk, or give suggestions on my next fanfict! <3 
> 
> Now to fuck up some more feelings. >;]

Rick stepped through the portal into the back up lab he had created for such an event as this: A time something so tragic happened that he wasn't able to go back to the garage without risking the safety of himself or his ability to work because of the rest of the family. Any delay could cost Morty his life, and it was not a risk that Rick was willing to take.   
  
"C'mon, just stay with me a little longer Morty." Rick muttered under his breath, laying the bloody mass that was the boy's small frame on a metal table in the middle of the room. "You can do it. Stay alive for Grandpa. Just a little bit longer..."   
  
Rick could barely think straight through the rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins, mixed with the surging anger boiling through him. He had done this to the brunette. If he hadn't been so stupid as to let his emotions get the best of him. This all had started with some dumb serum for Morty to use on Jessica. How could everything have gone so horribly wrong?   
  
But he was going to make it up to Morty. He was going to return him to his regular form - No, he was going to make him into more than he'd ever been before. The kid had gone through so much over the course of the last two days (had it really only been two days since everything had gone to complete and utter shit?) that Rick owed him that much. He wouldn't just be fix Morty, he'd make Morty into everything he could have ever dreamed to be and more. He'd be smart, strong, good looking, a great communicator. Morty would be better than he'd ever been before. Rick would make sure of that. 

Still quivering with rage and a tinge of fear at the thought of failing, Rick set to work. He repaired broken tendons with wiring, giving the young brunette cybernetic enhancements that would boost the child's strength. He delved into the child's head, modifying the child's cerebellum, altering the child's inner workings until his intellect would be one that could almost rival the genius's own. He worked carefully and precisely, grafting as much of the boys's skin back together, painstakingly paying attention to every minor detail as he went, even altering small parts to make them better. Morty would never have to worry about anything ever again. 

The blue haired scientist replaced one of the child's mangled eyes with an electronically enhanced one that was capable of seeing not only in clearer images than his old eye could have seen, but also was able to see infrared light, and through most thin metals. Rick could see the kid now; the look of excitement that would light up his face when the elder man would overly exaggerate how much more useful Morty would be on adventures now. How invaluable his grandson had become. The child was always eager to assist in any way he could; had always craved Rick's attention, and more so his approval.

The very thought put a small smile on the man's face. Part of it may have been the serum still, but the thought was heartwarming to him. And, knowing this and looking back over the course of the last forty-eight hours, he felt bad for not acknowledging the kid's effort more than he had. But that was alright, because it was about to change. From now on, the genius vowed, he was going to show Morty the love and appreciation he had deserved for so long. He knew he would struggle with showing it at first, but the child deserved it, especially after everything he'd been put through over the years. 

Yes. He'd make it all up to Morty; he'd make sure of it.   
  
~

  
The surgical repairs and alterations took a little over three hours to complete. Rick collapsed back into a chair in front of the giant monitors in the room as he finished,sighing in relief as he wiped the sweat from his uni-brow. He'd been focusing so intensely on the procedure, he hadn't realized just how exhausted he was until everything was finally done and over with. He closed his eyes for a moment, sighing. Finally, it was all over. At least, for now it was. Later, he'd have to track down Jessica and kill her, as well as free Bird Person from whatever mind controlling bullshit they had installed in him, but for right now he was content to just know that his Morty was alive and well.   
  
Only one last thing remained now. Rick pushed himself out of the seat, and made his way over to the work desk he had set up in the back of the cave. "As much as I enjoy feeling young," the man considered, digging through the contents of his desk until he located a small syringe buried under a mess of papers and other miscellaneous pieces of equipment that were jumbled up unceremoniously on his desk, "I don't think I'll be needing this new form any longer." He didn't need good looks to win over his grandson. His grandson already loved him that much was clear from his protection of Rick's secret until the very end, even under the threat of torture and death. Perhaps all that was necessary was to treat the child with the kindness he had wanted for so long. It had just taken his having to go to hell and back to realize it.   
  
As he pushed the needle through his skin and emptied its contents into his veins, Rick groaned. He could feel the ache of old age returning to his joints and bones, could see the skin on his hands and arms growing older, more rough and wrinkled and worn down from years of exposure to ever elemental condition known to human kind and more. Clumps of blue hair floated to the ground, settling quietly at his feet.

And then, as soon as the process had started, it was over. Rick winced as he straightened up, his bones crackling in protest at the movement. "Goddamn, I forgot how much of a bitch old age is." He growled under his breath, dragging himself over to the shower in the corner of the room and disrobing, stepping into the small space and turning the shower on. Hot water blasted into the man's hair, as well as down his back, soothing his aching muscles and rinsing away the blood, dirt, and swear he'd accumulated over the past few days.  He couldn't remember the last time a shower had felt _so good._

He heard the sound of approaching footsteps outside of the shower as he was just finishing up. "Morty, I'll be out in a minute. Just wait for me to-"   
  
~  
  
Morty watched as the blue haired man's body crumpled to the floor.   
  
It was quite the sight to behold. Even now, the man's body was lean and muscular looking. Looser than he'd expected it to be, even if the body hitting the ceramic tile had sounded more like a falling block of concrete than an actual person. "You said you were a god, Rick. But what is a god to a non-believer?"   
  
The brunette stooped down and yanked the blade out of the man's skull, watching the blood seep from the wound, mixing the water from the shower head and then flowing down into the drain and out into who knows where. He toyed with the blade for a moment idly, an almost removed expression on his face, before suddenly striking out with the blade once again, slashing it into the man's body repeatedly. Into his chest, his stomach, and for good measure, he took a large chunk out of the scientist's face. 

"That's for letting me get tortured. That's for raping me. That's for me being permanently disfigured. And _that's_ for never loving or caring about me in the first place!" He snarled, voice increasing in intensity until he collapsed, sobbing in a small broken heap on the floor. Everything hurt. He'd never asked for any of this. He'd never asked to have been born. He never asked for no one to love him. All he'd wanted was to live a normal life and be happy. He'd wanted to go to school, date a nice girl, and live out his life in peace. But he'd been robbed of that. Rick had robbed him of _everything._

Rick hadn't cared. No Ricks cared about their Mortys. Rick had told him that a long time ago. Morty sniffed, wiping his eyes and pushing himself to his feet, grabbing his grandfather's corpse and pulling it from the shower, out into the open. Ricks were all the same. Heartless bastards who only cared about themselves. Their selfishness had robbed him, and so many Mortys, of their lives, their futures, their happiness. 

But no more. No more would he let the Rick's of the universe run rampant over their Mort's any longer. Because they'd made a fatal mistake: underestimating their grandson's full potential. Morty hefted Rick's body up onto the table he'd awoken on, turning away and wandering over to the monitors glowing brightly at the side of the room with details of all the different modifications Rick had made to the teen. On the table in front of them was Rick's portal gun. He picked it up, looking it over closely. But he couldn't get a good view of it to really analyze it; this stupid new eye was still calibrating itself. "Damn it..." He angrily slammed his fist down of the table, knocking some folders off of the desk, revealing a small piece of fabric. 

Morty glanced down at the cloth, picking it up. "An eye patch?" What had Rick needed an eye patch for? "Some stupid adventure memento probably." He mused. But it would serve the perfect function to solve is current dilemma. He tied it over his new robotic eye with deft fingers that no longer trembled and fumbled around clumsily as they had before, and then picked up the portal gun once more.   
  
He looked back at the body of his grandfather once more. He'd have to work on fixing him up quickly, before rigor mortis fully set in. Looking at the bloodied face of the old corpse, he almost felt a pang of regret. He'd always loved his grandfather. He probably always would.   
  


He shook his head angrily. That didn't matter now. Rick had never cared about him anyways, so why should it matter? It shouldn't. He punched a few buttons on the portal gun, opening the green glowing doorway to another world, giving one last look at Rick before stepping through. 

Because now wasn't the time for feelings. Now was the time for action. 

 


End file.
